


More than

by CovertOps



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hollywood AD. First time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertOps/pseuds/CovertOps
Summary: One night in LA





	

It certainly wasn’t the pizza they were used to snaffling together on a case.  
Then again, a night out in LA on the Bureau’s dime wasn’t a case, it was almost more surreal. Scully took another bite of her crab ravioli and savoured the melt in the mouth texture. She looked through the window at the lights of the city before flicking her eyes over to her dining partner.  
For his part, Mulder was engrossed in the tender chicken dish he had ordered. He was savouring each bite, closing his eyes as his fork entered his mouth. She watched him for a while, fascinated with the little cracks that appeared at the corner of his eyes each time they closed. He looked up and caught her staring, and raised his eyebrows in question. She raised her own and then looked back down at her almost finished food.  
“This was…good Mulder, I haven’t had food like this in a long time.”  
“Me neither Scully, it’s been years - I used to eat out at a restaurant which served the best Italian food in Oxford but, I don’t know, my culinary adventures have been a little lacking since. My mother was more than likely horrified.”  
Scully chuckled. “Fine dining, not your average student activity Mulder.”  
‘Well, it was Oxford Scully, things are a little different there you know.”  
“Uh-huh, and there was no hangover from your refined and privileged New England upbringing?”  
Mulder looked slightly abashed. “Maybe….Scully, do you want to get out of here?”  
She put down her knife and fork. “Sure.”

****************************************************************************************************************

His arm was warm against hers as they sat side by side on the edge of the pier, drinking warm beer from bottles they’d bought at the 7/11 and watching the moonlit waves.  
“Not quite fine dining huh Scully?” he chuckled and she smiled.  
“More our style these days though I’d say,” she said, taking another swig as she stared out to sea.  
“And are you happy with our style Scully? Really?” He turned to look at her as she brushed away some hair the breeze had blown into her face. He wondered briefly where her fancy headband had gone.  
“Oh yes Mulder,” she said softly. “More than happy.”  
She turned to face him and she smiled, her eyes flicking across his face.  
“More than happy Scully, what does that look like?”  
“Like this,” she whispered, leaning forward and brushing her lips across his own. Almost immediately she pulled away and looked down. “Sorry, I got carried away with….”  
He watched her squirm and a laugh rumbled through his chest. “Did you mean to do that?”  
“Oh God,” she whispered, still not looking at him. He reached for her face and tipped it up, forcing her to meet his now serious eyes.  
“Scully, did you mean to do that or did you really just get carried away?”  
She fixed him with a stare. “I never do anything I don’t mean to do Mulder, you know that.”  
He smiled brightly.  
“Then don’t apologise. Don’t ever apologise for whatever this is.”  
He leaned in and kissed her, this time opening his mouth to hers, fully tasting the sweetness of her lips.  
“More than happy,” he murmured against her lips.

****************************************************************************************************************

They’d walked hand in hand back along the pier in companionable silence after the kiss. Neither had said anything when they’d broken apart, instead Mulder had hopped up and held out his hand to her. Neither were sure where they were going. Both were sure however, at least deep down, where they’d like to go.  
As they reached the main street, they spotted the cabs lined up on the opposite side of the street.  
“Where to Scully?” Mulder asked with a squeeze of her hand.  
“Oh God Mulder, don’t lay this on me…”  
The subtext was glaring at them like one of the gaudy signs lining the sidewalk.  
“There’s only one way to do this Scully, we have to both say our choice after 3. If it’s not the same, we have to choose something else entirely.”  
Scully took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “It’s still risky.”  
Mulder leaned in a little closer to her ear. “You see, I don’t think it is.”  
She shivered at his words and hoped she’d understood their meaning correctly.  
He straightened up. “Ok then, after three, say the name of the place you’d like to go to Ok? One, two, three…”  
“The hotel.”  
They both said it at the same time.  
“Ok.” he said.  
“Ok.” she replied.  
At that, she stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down for a kiss. This time it seared his lips in its intensity, her tongue coming out to meet his. He moaned a little into her mouth and she stepped into him, pressing her soft body against his hard frame.  
When they finally broke apart he spoke softly.  
“Cab.”  
“Cab,” she agreed.

****************************************************************************************************************

He was opening the door to his room now and Scully could only remember their ride back to the hotel as a kind of blur. She wondered how they’d finally got here, before reminding herself there was a huge hurdle yet to cross.  
She resolved to be brave and took a step towards his back as he fumbled with the key. She brushed her hands across his sides as she reached for the card in his fingers. “Let me,” she breathed, and he gasped at the contact.  
Scully took the key card with hands that were much steadier than she felt and opened the door.  
“It’s the adrenaline Scully,” he said and she knew he was right. This moment had been a long time in the making.  
She closed the door behind them and looked up at him. His eyelids flickered closed.  
“It’s just us Mulder.” She took his hands and placed them on her waist. “We can do this.”  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her then. “Damn right we can,” he said with a wolfish grin and she laughed out loud. He pulled her towards the bed.  
The next minutes were a whirlwind of passionate kisses and the shedding of clothes. Before long they were on the bed and he was kissing her while stroking softly between her legs. She was so wet and he so hard against her thigh that she was tempted to just pull him on top of her but she was enjoying his attentions too much to rush things.  
He pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped. “God Mulder.”  
A groan rumbled in the back of his throat and he thrust himself against her thigh again. “Jesus Scully.”  
He ran his mouth down her neck and across her sensitive clavicle before licking his way down to her straining nipples, all the time with his hand between her thighs.  
As he took a nipple between his plump lips to suck and nibble on she opened her legs wider and pushed her hips upwards, allowing his fingers to delve deeper inside.  
Line well and truly crossed.  
“Now Mulder,” she gasped and he pulled his fingers away and moved over her.  
As he pushed inside her she cried out and gave herself over to the moment.

****************************************************************************************************************

She came with a loud gasp and a long moan. He was pounding into her, their softness replaced by fever the moment he entered her. She contracted deliciously around him, arching her back, and before long she felt him surge into her. He bit her neck, roaring against the sensitive skin.  
They lay there for a while, him still inside of her, as their breathing returned to normal. He leaned up to look at her and her eyes flickered open. “Scully,’ he whispered reverently and she understood. He said everything he needed with her name, all that they felt between them at that very point. She smiled drowsily and squeezed his hips with her thighs.  
“I need to move Mulder,” she said gently and he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. She stood then and made her way to the bathroom. He was watching her as she returned, her pale skin rubbed raw in places from his rough jaw.  
“You’re beautiful,’ he said matter of factly.  
“Shut up Mulder,’ she threw back and he guffawed.  
“Come here.” He threw his arms open and pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest.  
“Why tonight?” he asked after a while.  
She was silent for some time before answering. “It was time. And I was more than happy.”  
He smiled against her head. “Me too Scully.”

THE END


End file.
